Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Life
by LightDarkStorm
Summary: Stella just found out she was pregnant and when her husband, Brandon invites their friends over for dinner and then they hear a big noise and find out one of the darkest secrets of their friends. Will their friendship stay or will it break the Winx Club and their families apart? Plz review for me to upload a new chapter on next saturday to sunday :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Life

**Stella's P.O.V:**

I'm finally married to the one that I love and I just went to the doctor and found out I was 1 week pregnant. "Geez, I wonder if my parents are still mad at me about being pregnant at the age of 18?" _Flashback: "Stella dear I don't think you should have this child your still young I'm sure you have some things that you want to do in your life first," I heard my mother say. "Yes, Stella maybe you should aboard the child and wait for you to grow up a bit more", said my father. "Look mom and the dad this is all I ever wanted only that it's a bit out of order!",I yelled at my parents and left in a hurry out of the castle."_Who are you talking to sweetheart? asked Brandon looking around our room. "Oh!", I said. I got so worked up in my belly that I forgot Brandon would be home early. "I invited my friends and your friends for dinner to hear the big surprise." Brandon said with a warm smile. "Of course my love, I'm sure they will be surprised to hear the good news that awaits them when they get here for dinner." I said as I got up to prepare dinner. "Be careful my love, I'm sure the baby doesn't want to get burned while you cook." said Brandon fatherly. "Oh Brandon, I'm not going to be such a careless mother" I replied as I went to the kitchen. Just when I was about to cut the carrots I felt warm, strong hands grab my slim waist. I turn around and saw Brandon press his lips onto mine and we kissed in a passionately way until we realized that the door bell had been dinging. _Ding- Dong, Ding- Dong, Ding- Dong!_ "Coming", I yelled from the kitchen and slipped out of Brandon's gasp and ran to the door. "You know you should learn to ring a door-bell properly, Riven." "Oh shut up, you guys were so into the kiss that I had to ring the fucking doorbell." said Riven harshly. "Riven dear, don't be so harsh on her after all we were invited for dinner today," said Musa lovingly. "Aw lovebirds," I said. "Wait, did you just say you saw us kissing,"I asked while I blushed. "Hey don't let the guests stay at the front door, your letting in all the cold air," Brandon said smiling." Come and have a seat Musa and Riven," Brandon said as he invited us to have a seat on the couch.

**Musa's P.O.V:**

" Come and have a seat Musa and Riven," I heard Brandon say to us. " Riven my love, do you think we should tell the Winx Club and The Specialists about the news?", I asked Riven." Oh babe, you only keep getting me happier and happier.", My now husband ,Riven placed a gently kiss on my cheek while I giggled and blushed. " Hey, don't kiss in front of someone and especially on my couch.", I heard Brandon say. "Stella, would you like me to help you cook dinner?", I asked Stella. "Oh!", I could see Stella was surprised I offered to help. "Um-m sure could you season the soup and the ri- _**Boom! "**_Huh, what was that?" Stella asked. "Let's go check Riven," Brandon said to Riven." You girls stay here,".

**Brandon's P.O.V:**

"You girls stay here," I told the girls with a very worried face. "Don't worry my love I'm sure its nothing dangerous," saying that I landed a kiss on her cheek and ran toward the forest near our house.

"Musa, sweetheart don't worry ill come back so dont get scared." and t


	2. Chapter 2

Winx Club: Chapter 1 Part 2: The Beginning Of A New Life  
Sorry about the last chapter it sorta got cut off so I thought of making a part two. Plz RR(READ AND REVIEW). I WILL ACCEPT ANY COMMENT ABOUT THE STORY EVEN CRITISM AND NEW IDEAS FOR IT. AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH NO PART TWO IF YOU LIKE AND IF YOU DO WANT PART TWOS THEN JUST SEND ME A COMMENT AT THE BOTTOM. ALSO BTW I NEED A BETA SO ANYONE WILLING TO BECOME MY BETA PLEASE PLEASE COME HELP ME! THANKS!

Last Time On The Cut Off Story anddd WHERE IT ALL GOT MESSED UP AND NO ONE COULD READ IT SO I had To Make A Part TWO)

"Musa, sweetheart don't worry I' ll come back so don't get scared." and then Riven came after me.

"Huh look it's Bloom, Flora, and Tecna." I said" What are they do-, is that Darcy they're with?", asked Riven.

"I don't known but I think we should stay and see what happens.", I said.

Bloom's P.O.V:

"Darcy, c'mon please wake up," I said I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"Flora, can't you try some healing spell to save her?", I asked Flora.

"I know one but it includes a lot of our black magic," she answered.

"By my logical explanation if we use this much black magic our bodies will take approximately two days to completely heal adding four more days for the kids in our body," Techna said  
"But we gotta help her she saved us before from her evil sisters, if It hadn't been for her we would all be dead by now." I yelled at them I couldn't believe that my best three friends were ditching our new friend just because it might hurt our bodies a bit.

" I'm in, Darcy did save us a we have to be thankful for her because of her we have become powerful and probably we won't use that much dark magic to affect us," Flora said.

"So Techna are you in or will you back away?", I asked her. I could she that she was a bit scared. We all were but Darcy had become our friend and without her our lives wouldn't have gotten happier. That's when we all thought our lives couldn't get any better.I remember when the three of us found out we were pregnant and ran away.

Flashback:  
Ring- Ring- Ring!"Oh my god, it can't be I just got married to Sky, are you sure doctor?", I asked my doctor.

Bloom, I am sure.", the doctor told me "If you don't want this child you can always abort the child and wait until you grow up a bit more," the doctor stated and continue,"I also got the test results of your friends Techna and Flora, it seems they got pregnant the same time you did!"

"What?!" I screamed over my phone.

End Of Flashback.

Brandon's P.O.V:

"This is abnormal Riven, there is no way that that bitch is their friend," I said to Riven.

" Do you think that this is the reason Sky, Brandon, and Timmy said that they might not come over for dinner and why Timmy yelled something about finding Techna and the vacation plan nobody was use to?"

Flashback:

"Hey guys I was wondering if all of you could come over for dinner with the girls cuz Stella and I have something to tell you all," I asked the Specialists.

"Sure, we'll go right after I take a warm shower at home," Riven said showing me his sweating shirt.

"U-um yeah about that I don't think Techna, Bloom, and Flora will be able to come,", Sky said with sadness and angry in his eyes but mostly sadness.

"And why would that be Sky?," I asked him.

"The girls lef-," started Sky but Helia cut him off.

"Well, u-um you see the girls u-um are on vacation, yeah that's it their on vacation in Florida and they won't be coming back for a few months so we will all be going as in only me, Sky, and Timmy." Helia said with a fake smile.

" So, um I guess they are on vacation but why didn't they tell Stella," I asked.

"They didn't tell?!" Sky asked surprised. "Look let's forget about this for now, okay?" asked Helia.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later" I said to them and just as I was about to leave Timmy yelled NO! WHICH SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME.

"NO!," Timmy yelled. "I'm not going, you and Sky can fool Brandon and Riven but you know what I'm not going to live a lie, I will find Techna no matter what even if it kills me!", saying that Timmy left and I just stared at everyone's blank faces.

"Sorry about that Timmy still isn't used to the "vacation" plan of his wife, none of us are," Sky said with a tear sliding down on his cheek.

Literately he was crying, a grown man, the SHOW – OFF KING of Erackylon CRYING! That would have been funny to the happy and cheerful me but at that moment it wasn't at all funny.

" Well we'll see you later," and with that Helia and Sky left the training area running like if their life depended on it.

End Of Flashback.

Riven's P.O.V:

"Actually Brandon, I know the real reason why the girls left but when I tell you this you have to promise not to tell Sky, Timmy, or Helia, promise?", I looked at Brandon with a serious face and FOR SOME REASON I could feel that he would betray the promise we were about to make but i trust him anyway.

"Okay then if you say so," saying that Brandon and I made a promise.

"So you see how Flora mentioned using black magic right,?" Brandon nodded.

"Well I meet them in the mall the other day with each having a round small stomach and a bunch of baby cloths in bags which I guessed cuz it it said em Babies R' Us and they told me that they were pregnant and since the babies in their bodies weren't compatible of being inside of them they had to go through a big change"

"They had to become half witches and since they were afraid they the guys would leave them they left them first scared that their black magic will get out of control", I said trying to get Brandon to catch up.

"But then what does this have to do with that Witch isn't she like part of the Trix, You know the Trix that tried to kill our girls, the witches that take after the ancestral witches,?" Brandon asked.

"Yes I know that she is part of the Trix but she has changed so let me finish," I said and continued.

" So when the girls had no where to go so they meet Darcy in a forest with a round stomach also and found her crying, they asked her what had happened but at first she mocked them that they were just making fun of her but then realized that they were really concerned and cried even more until her eyes were hurting and Darcy told them that she got pregnant with Baltor's (Valtor's I DON'T KNOW!) child and her sisters, Stormy and Icy mocked her of being a slut and kicked her out of the castle with everything that was hers and came to the forest in Gardenia.

And there they meet so you see now Brandon Darcy isn't bad she had to go through a lot and I'm guessing she already had her child because her stomach isn't big as before." I told Brandon and noticed that he was looking at something with real surprise.

And that was when I noticed what Brandon was looking at. Something that at that moment I knew it would scar my mind forever.

To Be Continued:

ok and also i apologise deeply for how this chapter turned out in the beginning and i tik i fixed everthong that was wrong. Sorry again!


End file.
